Be My Valentine
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Ally gets a note in her locker...from a secret admirer... What happens when she finds out who he is...? Auslly one-shot.


**Valentines Day Auslly. ROMANTIC3**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

"Sandra, Rita, Melissa..." I looked through the chocolates I received "Mandy, Amanda, yes Ally" I said happily but then frowned "Simmons" I finished. Not the Ally I wished.  
"So no choco from Dawson?" My friend Dez asked  
"No"  
"I thought I would get one. I mean we talked...once" Dez gave me a 'Are you serious' look. Ok I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up but I never talked to some girls and they like me, the ones I just also talked once say they love me. It's not my fault I would get my hopes up.  
"The day just started, maybe you will get yours" Dez tried to cheer me up. Not working. "What did you give it to her?"  
"Mine is not supposed to be given now." I simply said

_Ally's POV_

"Should I give him or not?" I asked my friend Trish. Which was obviously that she wasn't listening but eating her chocolates she got from the guy she wanted.  
"I think you should." She actually was paying attention.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" obviously annoyed  
"I will give him personally" I sighed

_Austin's POV_

I put my note on Ally's locker. Hopefully she will meet me. Hopefully she will feel the same way. I walked from her locker when I spotted her walking in my direction. To me? Yes, it is to me. I smiled happily.  
"Hi Austin" I could see her nerves.  
"Hey" I gave a reassuring smile. She was about to say something but she decided to just stretch her arm revealing a box wrapped in yellow paper. "Thanks. Happy Valentine's day" I told her and smiled. Maybe my night won't be so bad...I hope. I could see her forcing to smile back, expecting something more. I really wanted to kiss her or say anything to make her smile for real but I want her to be totally surprised for after.

_Ally's POV_

After my big fail I decided to get my things on my locker and just go home. As I opened it a note fell from it. I opened it.

Sweet Ally, meet me at Miami Beach at 19:00. Please come, Your Valentine.

Should I go or not? I mean go and then say I'm not interested is bad but also I don't want to spend Valentine's Day like this. I should ask Trish.  
"You should totally go." said Trish reading the note behind me.  
"But-"  
"No buts, you can't stay Valentine's Day watching romantic movies alone" She was right, I couldn't. Maybe I will meet a complete stranger but at least I would have fun and won't regret for staying at home..

* * *

Ally's POV

Me and Trish stayed nearly four hours to choose what to wear. In the end we both agreed on something. No that I'm fully clothed, with my hair done and everything I just need to go.

** ally_dawso_date/set?id=97426691 - her outfit**

I walked to the beach to find a table set a few feet away from me.  
As I walked a guy came to me. I couldn't see his face because he had a dozen red roses in front of him.  
"Glad you came" I could recognize the voice everywhere but before I could say his name, he took the roses from his face and handed it to me. I blushed deeply. "The roses may be deep red but your blush still can't hide." he smiled but I still blushed. "You look beautifully gorgeous"  
"Thanks. You look handsome as well" I smiled at him  
**  
**

He took my hand and we both went to the dinner table.  
"This is beautiful" I said looking around in detail  
"I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I'm sorry I disappointed you earlier on. I was already planning this." he smiled

"It was worth it."  
"Care to dance?" He stoop up and stretched his hand. I took it gladly and also stoop up getting closer to him.  
"Have I told you that you look beautiful?"  
"Yes" I blushed and then looked up. He was looking at me fixedly so I panicked. But then he smiled  
"Your eyes are so bright tonight that it's making the stars look so dull" I leaned in. First reassuring that he could go on by looking at me directly. I smiled as he leaned in closer making our lips touch. My eyes automatically closed flavouring the kiss. It was better than the first time I tasted pickles. It was better than all my other kisses. It was like I was on cloud nine, of possible ten or up to fifty. Eventually we pulled away, our foreheads touching.  
"Let me be your Valentine...Forever" Austin smiled as he grabbed both of my hands.  
"Yes" I barely said it as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips touched passionately one more time but this time I could feel the rush and heat between it. Small kisses being shared and non ending smiles. That was my Valentine's Day and I would love to repeat all over again...


End file.
